


catnaps

by skyelights



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, POV Second Person, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there's no plot just fluff, this is the most self indulgent thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelights/pseuds/skyelights
Summary: souji gets sleepy, and hanging out with yosuke turns into cuddling. souji is very pleased with this turn of events.it's very sappy.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	catnaps

**Author's Note:**

> (projects onto souji) (projects into souji) (projects onto souji) (pr

You're not tired. 

Even as you stumble your way into the classroom and into your seat, attracting the concerned gaze of at least three people nearby and all but slump forward onto the desk, you maintain that much.

You're not tired at all. 

Really, you didn't even do that much yesterday. You woke up early to make an extra bento for Yosuke, then went to go feed the cats at the Samegawa (that orange one is really warming up to you, so you've named it already), went to school, then afterwards you had basketball practice, and in the evening you'd gone to work your shift at the hospital, and by the time you got home it was already ... 

Actually, you don't even remember what time you got home. Just collapsing onto your futon and waking up today. 

Okay, so maybe you are a little tired. But you're just a busy person. That much can't be helped. After all, those cats won't pet themselves. 

You sit back up properly, and find that class has already started in the meantime. You must've dozed off or something which is ... kind of concerning. Maybe you _should_ get more sleep. 

You're rubbing at your eyelids when you hear Ms. Sofue bark out a "Hanamura-kun!" and the shuffling of Yosuke hurriedly getting to his feet from behind you. 

You give him a second to answer and maybe redeem himself, but you already know that he doesn't know the answer, so you mutter out "the Namib desert" under your breath. Yosuke echoes you, and Sofue seems impressed. 

Yosuke's back in his seat almost immediately, and he's profusely thanking you in the quietest whisper he can manage, which is to say not very quietly. You just smile to yourself and tell him it's fine. 

You take a moment to rest your eyes while Ms. Sofue continues to drone on about some sort of desert plantlife - you're not too worried about missing the lecture, considering you took the liberty to study ahead a few days ago. 

You blink awake. Class is over, and someone's prodding -- no, _jabbing_ , that hurts -- you in the side. You stifle a yawn as you turn, and Yosuke almost looks guilty as he pulls back his hand. 

"Hey, class is over. You knocked out for a bit there." He gives you a once-over, and you must seem really out of it, because he winces sympathetically. "You doing alright there, partner?" 

You force a small smile to your face, which ends up somewhere between serene and dazed, and you wave a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." 

You suppose that wasn't convincing enough. The concern doesn't dissipate from Yosuke's eyes, but he decides to not press the topic and instead gives you a hearty slap on the shoulder. "If you say so, man." 

As you both walk up to the rooftop for lunch, he launches into a conversation about ... well, you're not really listening, but you pick out some words like " _that damn Ted_ " and " _there goes my paycheck_ ," so you make sure to nod and laugh appropriately.

"Oh! By the way, are you free after school today? I totally understand if you're not, you seem super busy lately and I'm just --"

You interrupt his rambling before it can devolve any further, as admittedly endearing as it is, calmly replying "Yeah, I'm free." 

(Actually, you're not even sure if you are or not, but you could never stand to turn him down.)

Yosuke flounders for a bit, trying to rein himself back in (he's like a train, you think, once he gets going...), and eventually gets ahold of himself, giving you a blinding grin.  
"Cool! Cool, cool. The Samegawa sound good?"

You nod affirmatively, and his grin somehow manages to get even wider. He playfully slings an arm around your shoulder, and you're proud of how your face doesn't redden. 

-*-

So, as it turns out, you weren't free.

You had to cancel on the drama club rehearsal, citing that something really important had come up (well, it's not like you were lying) and that you couldn't make it today. 

Yumi started pestering you about it, trying to see what exactly you were up to, but you just shook your head and slipped out of the club room. 

You ended up running a little late because of that, and by the time you're coming up on the riverbank, you see Yosuke's there already. It surprises you, since normally he's the one showing up late. 

You slow your pace as you realize what exactly he's doing. He seems to be squatting, hands outstretched and ... oh, there's that orange tabby. Is he trying to coax it out or something...? Regardless, the sight fills you with a certain warmth that brings a dorky grin to your face. 

The cat is a good distance away, a little wary of Yosuke's presence. It takes a few steps closer, and Yosuke leans forward a bit more. It blinks at him owlishly a few times, then suddenly turns tail and flees. 

You nearly fail to suppress your laughter as Yosuke seems to physically deflate, and you give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as you come up behind him, which seems to startle him.

"Oh _man_ , don't tell me you saw that..." He drags his hands down his face, peeking at you from between his fingers. 

"Cats are sensitive ones," is all you say in response. "It's a shame you scared that one away. I'd named him and everything." 

"Really? What's its name, then?" He shifts to faces you, a genuinely curious expression on his face. You almost feel bad.

"Jiraiya," you answer, a smirk tugging at your lips. "It was orange, so it reminded me of you." 

It might be a trick of the sunlight, but you think you see a dust of pink across Yosuke's cheeks as he turns away from you, pouting. "God, you're such a dork." 

A small laugh escapes you as you settle down next to him, the grass cool underneath you. "You've dealt with me this far. No turning back now," you tease, giving him a little shove with your elbow.

He snorts, but doesn't say any more, so you just take the time to bask in the moment. The weather, for late October, is actually quite nice, and the sun is slowly sinking down below the horizon, casting the area in a warm golden light. 

You look over at him, and as cheesy as it sounds, you're a little stunned, the breath catching in your throat inaudibly. 

Yosuke looks completely at peace, his gaze fixed on the river, eyes half-lidded, head tilted slightly enough where his bangs fall into his face, and you _really_ want to reach out and brush them away. It's nice seeing him so relaxed, you think, a far cry from his usual animated self. 

You selfishly let yourself examine his features more closely. The evening light brings out the highlights in his hair, and his eyes almost seem to be sparkling. 

He catches you staring out of his periphery, and at this distance, the heat that rises to his cheeks is unmistakable. You quickly look away, somewhat ashamed, and subconsciously note how close your hands are. It wouldn't take much at all to just... shift those few inches, taking his hand in yours...

You sigh, cutting off that train of thought before your sleep-deprived brain decides to do anything unwise, and redirect your eyes to the river.

A few more minutes pass in similar comfortable silence, and you feel the sun baking into you, lulling you to sleep, though you snap your head up before you fully do so. 

Yosuke seems to notice this motion, though, because he chuckles a little and says "Getting a little tired there, partner?" in a low, warm voice.

You look up at him and meet his gaze, but before you even open your mouth to say something, he mutters "alright" more to himself than anything, drapes his arm across your shoulders, and pulls you closer. 

You're more than a little confused at such an overt display of affection, especially from _Yosuke_ , of all people, but you know not to look a gift horse in the mouth and you're more than content to let your head drop onto his shoulder, letting your eyes flutter shut. You feel his head lean against the top of yours, and you let out a content sigh. You experimentally move your arm to rest on his waist, expecting him to make some sort of comment on it, but if anything, he just melts into you a little more. If he notices how fast your heart's beating now, he doesn't mention it.

You're actually really comfortable now, so you end up nodding off in no time... 

... when you wake up, you're in a completely different position. 

The first thing you register when you come to is a warm weight around you. You're leaning against his chest, you realize, and he's got an arm thrown against your lap. His other hand is in your hair, gently carding through it and tracing little patterns, back and forth. You're not really sure how you got in his _lap_ (the mere thought sends your mind spiraling, and you're definitely blushing now) but you're sure as hell not complaining. 

It might be the nicest thing you've ever woken up to. 

You give a hum of contentment as he threads his fingers through your hair, and he exhales. 

You shift a little bit, looking upwards to try and catch his eyes, at the cost of his hand leaving your hair. You almost mourn the loss, but the incredibly fond look in his eyes is more than enough to make up for it. 

He seems to come back to himself soon after, his face instantly heating up as he breaks eye contact to look off to the side, but you can still see a shaky smile on his face. 

You really feel like you should say something here, but you're honestly at a loss for words. You look down reach for the hand thrown across your lap, and intertwine it with yours, marveling at the sight you'd never thought you'd see. 

A thought comes to you. A thought that's probably really stupid, but the mood seems right, and you really don't have anything else to lose. You open your mouth, then shut it, trying to parse your thoughts into words before you say them. 

"Yosuke," you finally say. 

He shifts behind you, peering over your shoulder at your interlocking hands. "What is it?"

"I love you." 

God, you can only imagine the look on his face. You brace yourself now, fully expecting _some_ sort of rebuttal and remark that you've taken it too far now, but it never comes. 

You turn around in his lap to face him, and he is perhaps the brightest shade of red you've seen. His mouth hangs open, but a second later he scrunches up his face, letting out a noise of discontent. 

"Aw, could you at least warn a guy before you drop something like that?!" His hand leaves yours, and you fear you've really done something wrong. He seems like he wants to say something else, eyes fixed on a point beyond you, but suddenly his eyes are back on you and you feel a hand on your jaw and -- 

he kisses you. 

It's tentative, featherlight and doesn't last more than two seconds, but the sensation isn't leaving you any time soon, and the memory sears itself into your brain like a brand. The way his hand gently cradles you, the breeze ruffling his hair, the - god, the _look_ in his eyes as you pull back. Adoration, devotion, and trust all in one, and just looking at him leaves you lightheaded. 

You feel the blush creeping up to the tips of your ears, but you manage to get ahold of yourself, tilting your head slightly to meet his eyes.

"Yosukeee. You feel the same, then?" you say with a teasing lilt, though your face remains as innocent as ever. You know that kiss could only mean one thing, but you want to hear it in his voice.

He stammers a little bit, still unable to keep your gaze for too long. "God, partner, how could I not?" The words go straight to your heart, and you're pretty sure you literally just felt it skip a beat. 

"I ... love you too, Souji." 

You practically burst into flames (you almost forgot how much you love hearing him say your name) and throw your arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. "I-I'm--" wow, you're stuttering, "I'm really happy." 

Yosuke leans his head against yours, one hand wrapped around your waist and the other snaking its way into your hair, and you feel ... safe, being held like this. 

He's rubbing small circles into your back, and any tension that was left in you completely melts away. You start to feel a little sleepy again. 

The last thing you feel before you drift off to sleep is Yosuke leaving a small, careful kiss on your cheek, and then another, and you swear your heart has never felt more full of love than in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!! this is my first time writing second person and i actually rlly like it for this sorta stuff........ nyways i love these boys a whole lot & they deserve to be happy
> 
> i yell a lot about souyo on my twitter @YUNARUKAMl (lowercase l) so follow me there!! 
> 
> also shoutout to the souyo discord i love y'all 💕


End file.
